Vampire's Promise
by RandomFlavors
Summary: Alucard in nearing his demise when he sees a small figure (you/Rinn) hiding brhind some ruble. After coaxing you sit n his lap, he makes a desperate decision of fatherly love. Something he has never been given.
1. Lace

_December 16, 2014_

**I don't own Hellsing Ultimate or any charactars from Hellsing Ultimate...or Alucard... But gosh, I wish i did! XD**

_**3**__**rd **__**Person**_

Allucard fest the end nearing him, his demise acting slowly, painfully. The skies were grey as if they were sad he was to leave the world of the living. In his ears, he could hear Sir Intergra's voice ordering him not to slip away. A tear slipped from his beautiful eyes, and in the soft gleam of it, he saw a small figure crouched down behing some rock.

He glared at it with a menacing glare, but he realized, it was no harm or threat, instead it a human girl. She seemed only to be three. The only thing wavering his assumption was that she was tall for three. She slowly lifted herself from the fallen ruble realizing that she was descovered and approched him wearily.

His voice was low and soothing ,as if not to scare her, he questioned, ''Are you afraid of me child?'' She stopped at the sound of his voice, nodded, but instead of running away, she began to approch him yet again. He smiled a toothy grin, she gasped at hem shining now that she stood feet away from the vampire.

''Rinn is scared.'' she said obviously proving her statment. Allucard's harsh glare had soften by now; he sat back against the shattered parts of building wall behind him. The thousands of eyes blinking rapidly, oulling a soft whine from the female.

He patted his lap as if to invite her into is safe, comforting aura. Her body was small in his lap, like trying to push a marble on a swing ,without touching it, and it stay on. ''Do ypu want me to protect little Rinn?'' Alucard asked patiently. Rinn looked down and fumbled with her boney fingers before answering shakely, ''Yes, please. Rinn scared.'' A tear slid down from her pale auqa green eyes.

''Once I do this, you will be mine you know.'' Alucard informed. Rinn nodded in understanding, she leaned into him, setting her back onto his stomach. Alucard grimiced at the knots he felt of her spine. Her shorts ,black basketball shorts, hung tied tightly to her waist. She was wearing a thin black over shirt that hung off her frame and hair thin skin. From the thought of hair, he inhaled her scent deeply memorizing the smell of strawberries.

It commidated the fact that her hair was a fiery red, with sections that were light pink and charcole at the roots. It reminded him of the fiery depths of hell. Around her neck, placed rather tightly, was a band of black silk and red lace that matched the ones around her wrists and ankels. Alucard stroked it, but suddenly she flinched away.

''Let me, Rinn. Then , and only then, will I be able to protect you.'' she looked down sadly and removed the band. He gasped at what he saw. Bruised skin was battered, some places were cut where hand prints clearly shown signs of struggled strangulation.

''Is this under the other bands as well?'' his eyes glazed over as she nodded. Alucard grasped her chin and pulled Rinn's body closed to his. His glissning tongue emerged to lick at the pulsing flesh. ''Please, forgive me for the pain.'' and with that Alucard bit deeply into Rinn's neck.

**I appreciate any recomendations for this! This is my first 'fanfic' but not my first storry. Thatnks so much if you read. I have a pretty good idea on wear to lead on this story. I might upload multiple times a day. (When im in das mood) Thanks if you read. I will uplaod this soon! =^u^= **_Bye!~~~_


	2. New and Sweet Kisses

_January 25. 2015_

**Ok...so I have obviously not updated in well over a month. My bad. I do have a pretty reasonable excuse though. I havr currently been enthroled by the web-comic Homestuck. I've actually known this for a while now, but I haven't really got into it until a while ago. Which I realized that I had way too much in common with Gamzee it scared me. Anyway, here I present to you the continued...(12:31 btw)**

Alucard's smirk was chapped, but definetaly not lacking in its annoyance to Sir Integra. He licked the metalic taste of blood off his lips greedily. He looked up to see Seras ans Sir Integra staring eagerly.''M-master?'' Seras let out conserned.

Alucard shifted in hi uncomfortable position on the floor, and resulted in a more fitting manor to stand and stretch his rotten tendons. Fiffty years off undead rest to consult his lost souls had definetaly taken its toll on the physical attributes of the being of Alucard.

''My dearest fledgling Seras, has none taught such a nice woman as yourself not to stare at people. It is rude to do so, and as of my spawn you will do no such thing and prossed with elegant manor.'' Seras giggled to herself as a blush plastered her cheeks.

He faced Sir Integra and said their formalities and glad tidings to be reunited back within the confines of the Hellsing ''family'' and Manor/Estate. Just as they all smiled, a faint voice sounded.

''D-daddy?'' it mumbled. The group turned aroung to find a fare young lady snuggled into a giant red duster that exagereated her small shoulders. Seras squealed in utter happiness at the action. Sir Integra clapped with praise. Alucard was confused.

_Who was this girl?_

''Did you hear that Sir Integra? She finally spoke again! Isn't it just adorable?'' Seras cooed. ''Yes, indeed Seras. She has finally spoken.'' She turned quickly to Alucard ,who by the way was just realizing that he was without previous stated duster, and saw his face of curiousness.

''Alucard, do you remember who this is?'' She questioned. Alucard only shook his head no. ''This is Rinn, Alucard, you turned her into a fledgling just before who passed.''

_**Rinn...**__**rinn...**__**rinn...**_

_~~~{Le Alucard Flashy Backy}~~~_

_Alucard grasped her chin and pulled Rinn's body closed to his. _

_His glissning tongue emerged to lick at the pulsing flesh. _

_''Please, forgive me for the pain.'' _

_and with that... _

_Alucard bit deeply into Rinn's neck._

_~~~{Le Enda}~~~_

Alucard's eyes glazed over. Sir Integra and Seras gasped in horror. This was so unbecoming of the Great and Maraculous Vampire King.

Totally uncaring to the world around him, he stared at her. She was beautiful. ''What happened...while I was...gone?'' Alucard said said between short spurts of transes.

''Once you were gone,'' Sir Integra began, ''we took her home. She gave us quite the stubborn ass routen ,but she warmed up to us. She's fiffty-three technecally.'' ''Physically and mentaly, she has aged thirteen years!'' Seras chirped interjectively.

''She hasn't eaten blood alot. The only time she's eaten the blood we gave her was at night, when no one was looking. And for a girl of her physical state she barely needs to eat more than twice a year. Consiquencly, this has left her terribly skinny. '' Sir Integr informed.

Seras suddenly ripped Alucard's duster off the girl, and he was mortified at what he saw. She looked like she had plain cancer that was going to kill her, but he did notice that her bones held a shape. If she ate properly she would've been curvy already. Maybe not so much off full breasts yet, but she would have the ass of a...well...an ass.

Shw stared down Seras with peicing red eyes at her action; Seras appologized slowly handing the coat her to wrap herself into again.

Alucard suddenly picked up the girl, and walked calmly to the kitchen. He had her rump on his hip, like a mother would a toddeler, and grabbed two blood packs and placed them into the mivrowave to heat. When they were done, he proceded to walk to his chambers, which she selected on residenting in while he was gone.

He set her frail body atop his lap as he sat himself on his bed that was dressed with saten red sheets. He brought a warm blood oack to his smooth lips and bit it, creating an opening for blood to flow. He then lifted it to her mouth, signin gthat he wanted her to take part in.

She leaned away from it. She was obviously spoiled and wasn't used to Alucard's demands which **were **to be followed. He eyed her soflty.

''Why do you disobey me?'' Alucard questioned nonchalontly. ''I d-don't like it. I-it's too b-bitter'' She stuttered. Alucard nodden in approval. Yes it was quite bitter. It didn't bother him, but he didn't think about her. Then he thought of something. It was a little dirty, but it was for a good cause, right?

He placed the pack to his teeth nd filled his mouth. Next, he leaned into he, but began to shake in fear. He stroked her cheek lovingly, trying to comfort her. She slowly calmed by the feel of his soft skin. She pressed her cheek into hi hand sadly.

She obviously had missed him. Especialy since he died right before her very eyes. Then, she didn't understand this, and probbly spent most of her life trying to find him, trying to understand the cocept of life...alone.

She finally caught the drift and slightly opened her mouth to his demands. He leaned forward and grasped her ass to make her gasp. He quickly connected their lips and wited till she calmed. Once she did, he slid his tongue into her mouth. She tentively touched his appendage with hers. She tasted the blood tht he held in his mouth.

This time it was..._**sweet**_? She eagerly licked at the blood on his tongue. She sucked on it, letting her baby vampire teeth scrap lightly against his.

This ws dirty as hell, but s long as she ate then it didn't seem to bother him. And plus, when was the last time he had a female vampire french kissing him like this, whether or not on her own accord anyway.

She pressed herself against him. Straining to get the maraculous elixer1 secreting from Alucard's perfect lips. Soon, the blood was n longer supplied from his mouth. She pouted her lips in disappointment from this lack.

Alucard smirked at her childish act. ''Do you like it when it's sweet, my dearest?'' She blushed at his words, and then her face changed to a completely cherry red face. She realized she just totally french kissed her master.

''Do you want more?'' She then thought of how delicious the sweetness of the blood was when mixed with his saliva. She nodded sheepishly wanting more to kiss him rather than eat the blood. He smiled and proceded to feed her like she was a baby bird.

**Yay! Finished! Like I said, way off the time I was going to post, but now that Christmas is over and i'm back on track, I can finally start doing what i wanted to. Bye Bye~! My MoThErFuCkInG DeSeRt FlOwErS! LoL!**


End file.
